Love the Way You Lie
by Heartsyou54
Summary: There are many things you could call me. But a lover is not one of them. You of all people should know considering that I'm a mess when it comes to our love. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I only own Brandi. **_

_**A/N- This short story will be anywhere from seven to ten chapters. It's based off the song Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. It's a very nice song check it out if you haven't heard it yet! Even if you don't like rap it's worth listening to. Italicized writing is Randy's memories. **_

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

Chapter 1-Memories

I could claim many things to be true about me. I'm a charmer, the hottest guy to have graced this earth, a great wrestler, and oh yeah did I mention I'm a charmer? No girl is ever safe around me. I could change your sex life with just a simple blink of an eye. Hell, I could make you wetter then you've ever been with just a simple smirk. Yet, there's only one claim that stands out as the most important truth. I'm a mess when it comes to loving you. I never was truly in love with a girl until I met you. I used to think love would always just come naturally to a person. That changed once you proved me wrong, because as I'm sitting here, head against the turnbuckle, I see my opponent making his advance towards me. I feel weak and lifeless as I stare into the lights above the ring. In the black spots that block my vision, I imagine your face.

_I scan the crowd of all the people in the club. My eyes stop on you. You're with a group of friends in the front of the club. You're taller then the rest of your friends even in flats. From where I'm standing I have the perfect view of you. Your black hair looks long even though you have it curled. Your teeth glow a bright white as you flash the bartender a smile. _

_A nudge to my side causes me to break away from looking at you. I clench my fists as I look down at John. _

"_What?" My reply is anything but friendly, I manage to make sure he hears the pissed off tone in my voice._

"_Find your special birthday fuck yet?" The group of my colleges laugh at John's question, I glare at them before forcing myself to look back at John. This asshole is anything but funny._

"_As a matter of fact I did. Find someone else to room with dickhead." I shove him while walking down the steps. _

_As I drift farther and farther away from the VIP section, you become clearer. Your dress is short and low cut, almost as if you're taunting me. Then I remember you have yet to cease that I exist with in the walls of this club. My hand touches your bare shoulder; I'm instantly drawn to the smooth silk of your skin. _

"_I do believe someone as sexy as you should be accompanied on a night like this." You turn around, and I can't help but lick my lips. You look delectable. _

"_And why's that?" Your left eyebrow pops up, even though you think I can't notice that you're checking me out, I can. I don't blame you though, fuck, even I check myself out. _

"_It's a full moon, you never know when a weirdo might appear." A giggle passes through your lips. _

"_My name's Randy. Randy Orton." _

"_It's nice to meet your Randy. My name's Brandi, Brandi Moretti." You smile up at me, and that's when I know I've got you hooked to me. _

"_Well Miss Moretti, why don't we go on a walk?" I sent you my smirk, your head nodded instantly. Even I impress myself with my charm. A cocky arrogance took over myself as we walked out of the club, hand in hand. _

I shake my head, desperately trying to get rid of those annoying black spots. My vision clears and it becomes clear to me that I have less then five seconds before I'm crushed with a spear by none other then your favorite wrestler; Edge. With a quick roll I'm out of the ring and pressed against the cool black mat outside of the ring. The ref is starting to count, the noise mixes in my brain with the screams of my fans, and my haters. But the only voice I hear clearly is yours.

_Your beautiful hazel eyes seem to be a dark green in the light as we walk down the boardwalk. In my mind I imagine all the ways you would be mine that night. The air turns colder the closer we get to the beach. The smell of the fresh, clean air brings me out of my thoughts. A shiver consumes your whole body and I swear I can feel you shaking up my whole arm. You turn to me, your eyes are brown as we stand by the water in the dark, and a smile slowly spreads across your face. Water brushes against our bare footed feet, another shiver passes through your body. _

A sudden burst of energy rips through me with such a ferociousness that it even scares me. I'm on my feet, climbing back into the ring. With one last shake of my head, I enter my stealth mode. Concentrate, just concentrate. Adam turns around slowly. His eyes widen as he see's me. I step forward; delivering one of the most vicious RKO's that I've done in awhile. Grabbing his leg quickly, I hold it up while leaning my head back; the ref pounds his hand into the mat three times before the bell rings.

Slowly, I lift myself up from the mat; it's getting hard to stand on my own, for a split second I wonder if you can tell from watching this match. My hands fall limply to my sides; I push myself to walk out of the ring and up the ramp. My theme song is slowly coming to an end. Just like you and me.

**Well, that's it for chapter number one! The rest of the chapters will most likely be longer. Please tell me what you think of this! I want your honest opinion! So with out further ado, please, please, review! I greatly appreciate your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I only own Brandi. I do not have any rights to the song either. **_

_Chapter 2- Routine_

_high off of love, drunk from my hate  
it's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer, I suffocate  
and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

Standing outside of our house I picture you and what you must be doing right now. It's almost three a.m. and the stars light up my path to the door. I imagine you sitting in the living room, counting how many hours I'm late. In my brain I'm coming up with possible scenarios of how this night will un fold. It's been almost three weeks since I've seen you, a week since we've talked. I know deep down inside, this night will turn into all of the rest of them.

You see, as the days go by, I start to think more and more about our relationship. Is it just me, or are you to beginning to see the routine? I don't know how much longer I can take of the constant fighting. But every time I think of my life with out you in it, I'm surrounded by black. It stretches on and on for miles and miles. Suddenly, your face appears. I blink, trying to block your image from my thoughts. As my eyes re open, your face is every where. My jaw clenches, I hate you for having such a hold on me.

It seems to me that even in my mind you're everywhere. Even I can admit that I have an unhealthy obsession with you. My hand freezes on the door handle; I realize that it isn't an obsession, just love. So tell me this, why am I still standing outside of our house, hand frozen on the door handle, dreading to go inside? Maybe it's the fact that I'm tired of all the questions and arguments. For just one night could we just enjoy each other?

Now as I think about it, if we didn't have these arguments and fights, we wouldn't be ourselves. After all, this is our routine.

The door opens quickly; my hand falls off the handle and to my side. With in seconds you jump into my arms. I stumble back slightly, dropping my bags on the floor as my arms wrap around you tightly. I can't help but smile as you leave a trail of kisses on my neck up to my jaw. This was not the greeting I expected.

"God, I've missed you so much baby." Her voice soothes me. I find myself breathing in your scent while I hold you closer. Your even more perfect then I remember. Maybe three weeks apart was what we needed. We'll be okay.

"I've missed you to Bran." I lay a soft kiss on your lips, your eyes close ever so slowly. When you kiss me back I can feel your passion and love. I may not admit it, but I've missed the feel of your lips on mine. I haven't felt your silky smooth skin under mine in almost a month. Tonight I would make you mine. Conversations could wait. Right now, the only thing I wanted to do was focus on you, and only you.

As I deepen the kiss your hands find there way under my shirt and I swear just by the feel of your hand on my abs I'm lost in you. Just by your simple touch I'm hard and wanting more of you. After all of these years you still have me hooked. I fall for you more and more each minute, and I know you feel the same way because when I place a kiss upon your neck your eyes open slightly, your mouth is parted and the tiniest gasp escapes your throat.

We seem so in love, so in sync with one another, yet I can't stay faithful to you. I wish I could be the man that you deserve, but baby, after four years, you know me and my ways better then anybody. No matter how many times I lie, you always seem to forgive me. You know me better then I do, you know I can't change yet you always come back. I look up to you, I admire you, and I love you.

"Come on Ran, it's getting cold out. Let's go inside." A smile crosses your face as you grab one of my bags and link your arm through mine.

Our house is clean, and spotless. Just like I told you it needed to be. Your warm hand guides me to our room upstairs. Everything seems different about the room. The dark brown oak flooring shines in the moonlight. The black and white bedding is neatly in place, just waiting to bring warmth to its occupant. I run my hand against the soft fabric and close me eyes. So many memories have happened here in this bed.

You run your hand up and down my arm and I instantly relax.

"You look so tired babe." Your tanned hand caresses my cheek. I find myself leaning into it, your eyes find mine. While I'm staring into the pool of dark green and brown, I know you can see all of my sins, you're staring the devil in the eye baby. I'm a sinner, a cheater, and a liar. I was meant to be here to fuck people over, and you, my dearest Brandi, are sadly at the top of the list.

"I am. I had a long flight." Another lie leaves my mouth, but this time I don't feel guilty for lying. RAW had been in St. Louis, I hadn't flown at all, in fact, I was safely stationed in a blonde's hotel room. Her name was long forgotten, she was a simple quicke that I needed. I am a man after all, and I need sex. Don't get me wrong, you please me, I just hate waiting around for you to give me what I want.

_she fuckin' hates me, and I love it, Wait!  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back_

"What's that on your neck?" Your voice lowers, your hands pull away from me. A chill creeps up my spine as I stand taller.

"It's nothing." I answer her quickly, self consciously rubbing my neck.

"Don't fucking lie to me. What's on your god damn neck?" Your raise your voice ever so slightly, your getting braver, aren't you?

"It's a rash! Relax. You're over reacting." I push past her, pulling my shirt off before taking my jeans off and laying down in bed. I pull the covers up to my neck, and turn my back towards her. I have a perfect view of your reflection off the window. A hand covers your mouth as you begin to piece things together.

"I can't believe you Randy! You promised me! Fucking promised me!" The lights turn on and your reflection disappears. I throw the covers off and stand. You're slowly backing away from me. Maybe you see the pissed off look in my eyes, or maybe your just scared because of what happened before.

"Get over it Brandi! I fucking promise you a lot of things, you know I break them."

"You don't understand! I'm tired of it Randy! I'm sick and tired of it! Why is it so damn hard for you to stay faithful!" You pause and look up at me. I'm inches away from your face now, I know your surprised, but you hide it. "Am I not enough for you? What did I do wrong Ran?" Your eyes turn a bright green, I watch as tears fall from your eyes with each blink you take.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." I give you an apologetic look, hoping that you'll forgive me and we can move past this bump in our road. But you shake your head no and I feel myself beginning to love that you hate me.

"Get away from me Randy. I'm done. I can't stand living here with you anymore! Your always gone, you leave messes, you have no respect for me what so ever and you can't stop fucking lying to me!"

"What are you trying to say Brandi?" My eyes narrow at her as she pushes me away and walks to her closet.

"I'm leaving you. I tried. I tried so hard to believe in you! I thought that you could change, I thought we could finally be happy together and get married! But you can't change. You won't. Not even for me!"

I walk over to you, grabbing the suitcase out of your hands and throwing it aimlessly across the room. "You can't leave! Please! Brandi, baby, I need you! I need you so much! You can't just up and leave! I need you in my life. I can prove to you that I can change! I can learn to control my needs, please, baby, just don't leave me." You look down on me, watching my every reaction and emotion. Your fingers quickly swipe away the fresh tears at the brim of your eyes.

"You're taking time off of work, and you're staying here with me. If you do anything like this again, I'm gone. This is your LAST chance to prove to me that you can change Randy."

I can't help but smile as I pick you up from the floor and kiss you passionately. Tonight I'm going to prove to you that I missed you. I'm going to show you that I do love you. And you won't be disappointed.

**Please review guys! I wanna hear your honest opinions about this story! Should I continue it? **


End file.
